


Journey

by michaelmxll



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, Michael has two moms, Multi, To Be Edited, Trans Michael Mell, around 25, hes also trans, his music is will connolly's music bcuz im basic, im super bad with tags, jeremy is an actor and musician, like you see from the title michael works with disabled kids, theyre grown men already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelmxll/pseuds/michaelmxll
Summary: A series of not-completely-related oneshots from an AU I made up, where Michael works with disabled kids - kind of like a teacher\a mentor. Not exactly by chronological order, but it's gonna be specified at the start of every oneshot if it's something important.Can't promise uploads to be consistent, but they will be as frequent as possible.





	1. Domestic Shenanigans

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Michael didn’t have work for an entire week. The freedom was nice, sure, but the moment he found out he was free he realized -  _ I don’t actually know what to do now.  _ He was so used to being with the kids… Basically all the time, so now that he didn’t have that, he felt lost.

****

He could hear Jeremy playing soft music from the next room. Michael wanted to get up from the bed and be with him, but he felt so comfortable and warm that he didn’t really feel like ever getting up. Lucky enough for him, the music stopped, and a moment later it was replaced with light footsteps and the sound of the door opening.

****

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Jeremy said, fond smile on his face. “Glad to see you haven’t entered a coma.”

****

Michael rolled his eyes, smiling too. “What time even is it?”

****

“It’s like, noon already.”

****

“I- Jesus, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Michael asked, sitting up.

****

Jeremy walked up to him and sat on the bed, leaning on his shoulder. “You deserve the rest, babe.”

****

Michael didn’t answer, instead pulling Jeremy closer and laying down again. Michael hugged Jeremy tight when he laughed and tried to get away. He closed his eyes, smiling when he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

****

“We gotta get up, Mikha.”

****

“No we don’t. We’re  _ free  _ and I don’t know what else to do other than just.. stay here… forever.”

****

“How about food?” Jeremy offered, intertwining their legs. “I can make you tea. Coffee, if you’re feeling adventurous.”

****

Michael chuckled. “Tea is good, but I’m  _ really _ fucking comfortable right now.”

****

“We can cuddle and watch TV later, but first food.”

****

“Are you gonna eat?”

****

“I already had breakfast, babe.”

****

“... Okay, fair. Pick me up.”

****

“No.”

****

He laughed, pulling away and sitting up. “Oh well. Was worth the try.”

****

Jeremy laughed, and Michael had to physically stop for a moment to just  _ process  _ the sight in front of him. Light from the half-closed curtains was falling on Jeremy’s face, half of it illuminated and half of it in darkness. He looked like an angel, managing to take Michael’s breath away even when all he did was sit there, eyes shut and nose scrunched as he laughed.

****

“God, I love you.”

****

Jeremy stopped laughing, smile wide. “I love you too. Now get up, I’m going to make you tea.”

****

Michael smiled and stayed there for just another moment after Jeremy left the room, still in awe after all these years.

****

***

****

After Michael got dressed, he went to the kitchen, smiling slightly as he saw Jeremy turned with his back to him. He started moving more quietly, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend and pressing a soft kiss to his neck, making Jeremy laugh.

****

“Babe, real food first.”

****

Another kiss. “Try to stop me.”

****

“Mikha..”

****

He groaned lightly, pulling away. “Fine.”

****

Jeremy kissed him quickly and turned back to making the tea, pointing at the food on the table. “That’s for you. You can wait for the tea, though, it’ll take only a few minutes.”

****

Michael nodded before realizing Jeremy can’t see him, so he just hummed and murmured a “yeah, okay,” before sitting next to the table and looking at him with a soft smile. His hair was still messy, so Michael suspected he hadn’t been awake for too long either, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and at a random place in the middle. As always, Jeremy only had socks on.

****

_ “Shoes at home are useless,”  _ he said when they just moved in together, years ago. Michael agreed, but he still had a pair of slippers in case he was too lazy to put socks on. The floor was cold, and while Michael enjoyed it in the summer, he really couldn’t bother to deal with even  _ more  _ cold during the winter. Winter was the best season for Jeremy, though. Of course, there was the whole seasonal depression issue, but Jeremy prefered to stay in bed under mountains of blankets and sweaters, not lying on the floor, only boxers on and AC turned on to the coldest setting.

****

“What are you staring at?” Jeremy asked, slightly amused.

****

“You,” Michael replied, not even thinking about it. “You’re a nice thing to stare at.”

****

Jeremy shoved him lightly and put the teapot on the table, bringing two mugs as well. “Three sugars and a slice of lemon, right?”

****

Michael grinned. “You know me well, Heere.”

****

Jeremy kissed his cheek before going to take out some sugar and a spoon, and then began to slice the lemon, humming softly as he did. Michael recognized the melody almost instantly.

****

“It’s the thing you played earlier! Before you went to wake me up!”

****

Jeremy stopped humming, suddenly looking unsure as he turned around. “Oh, uh, you heard that?”

****

Michael nodded, smiling reassuringly. “It’s great. Is it the new song you said you’re working on?”

****

Jeremy nodded too, relaxing a bit. “Yeah.”

****

“Can you show me what you’ve got after I finish eating?”

****

He nodded again. “Alright. But first you need to  _ start  _ eating.” He went back to the table with the sliced lemon, putting some slices in his cup. Michael rolled his eyes slightly, chuckling and beginning to eat as Jeremy made his tea as well.

****

“What is the song even about?” Michael asked, sipping from his tea.

****

“Oh, uh, you’ll see. I’m not quite sure myself.” He let out a soft, embarrassed chuckle. “It’s still in the works, I just got a short part of it.”

****

Michael nodded. “Alright. I’m sure it’s even better with the lyrics.”

****

Jeremy blushed slightly, unable to help his smile. “Oh, shut up.”

****

Michael just continued to eat, fond smile on his face as he looked at Jeremy.

****

***

****

Fifteen minutes later, they were settled on their bed, Jeremy holding his ukulele for slightly longer than necessary before he began strumming.

****

“I’m gonna admit, I’m not quite sure where I’m heading with this song.”

****

“It’s okay. It’s a start.”

****

He nodded slightly before beginning to sing.

****

_ “I live half awake, I fall half asleep,”  _ he started, refusing to look at Michael as he did. _ “I feel half the pain, half the relief. I have to share! Pretend to care!” _

****

Michael felt his heart drop as he sang those lines, the raw honestly behind them  _ hurting. _

****

_ “I lose half my will, half my curiosity, half my reputation, half my privacy, I’m everywhere, I’m nowhere!” _

****

He stopped, cheeks flushed red, gaze still fixed on his feet.

****

“Jer?”

****

He looked up.

****

“It was great, but… Are you okay?” He moved a bit closer, taking the ukulele and putting it aside. “Are your meds working? Do you want me to schedule you another psychologist appointment? Is-”

****

“I’m okay,” he murmured, leaning on Michael slightly. “I mean, shit, we both know I’m not, but.. I’ve had worse. I’m doing better, no need for an appointment.”

****

A short pause.

****

“Yet.”

****

Michael nodded, hugging him tightly. “Okay. You know I love you, right?”

****

“Yeah, you mentioned it once or twice,” Jeremy said, giggling. “I love you too.”

****

“You know I’m also your biggest fan, yeah? Anything you do. It’s all great and I’m here to support you, every step of the way.”

****

He smiled a bit, turning a bit so his face was buried in Michael’s shirt. “I love you.”

****

Intertwining their legs, Michael pulled Jeremy down, kissing him softly before shifting a bit so both were laying down comfortably. He closed his eyes.

****

“Now get some rest.”

****

Jeremy nodded, closing his eyes as well.

****  
  



	2. Rett Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael learns about a new kid he will work with.

“Hey, babe, I’m not gonna be home until at least eight, alright?” 

****

Michael got into his car and turned the engine on, phone between his ear and his shoulder.

****

“Oh, okay. Why? Is everything okay?” Jeremy’s voice came from the other side, slightly distant - he really needed to get a new phone. The speakers were terrible.

****

“Yeah, it’s all good, I just got a call from the principal that apparently we’re going to get a new student, so I’m driving to her house right now to talk with her parents.”

****

Jeremy hummed. “Okay. Do you know anything about her?”

****

Michael started driving, putting his phone on speaker and turning on his GPS. “Yeah. Her name is Karen and she has Rett syndrome, which I.. Don’t know a lot about, which is why I need to meet her parents. She’ll join us in a few weeks, once everything is done.”

****

“Alright. Good luck, baby. Tell me how it went afterwards.”

****

“Okay,” Michael smiled softly. “I love you.”

****

“Love you too.”

****

Jeremy ended the call, leaving Michael in silence. He waited until he got to a red light before turning on music from his phone, smiling calmly as familiar 8-bit sounds started playing. The setting sun made him relax a bit, and by the time he arrived at the house he needed, Michael was completely calm. He left the car, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

****

A few moments later, a reply was heard - a small kid.

****

“Shalom?”

****

Another voice, probably the mother. “Dana, dear- Come back and get in the shower, it’s not savta.”

****

Quick footsteps, joined by laughter.

****

“Hello?” The lady asked. 

****

“Hello, it’s Michael Mell. I’m supposed to meet here with Karen’s parents?”

****

The door opened.tired-looking woman smiled softly, holding a small kid in her arms. “Hey. I’m Noa, Karen’s mom. Uh, sorry for the mess, didn’t get to clean, I’m just back from work.”

****

Michael smiled at her, straightening his shirt. “It’s okay, it’s not that bad. I mean, my apartment looks  _ way  _ worse, so..”

****

Noa laughed. “Phew, glad you don’t think it’s horrible. Let me show you to the kitchen, and I’ll get Dana to the shower.”

****

He nodded, walking after her to the kitchen, and sat on one of the chairs. She apologized again before disappearing for a few minutes, coming back with a slightly damp shirt, but no kid in her arms.

****

“Hello, again. Sorry for the inconvenience,” she said, not sitting down yet. “You want coffee? Something to eat?”

****

“Just coffee will be great, thank you.” Michaeland  smiled at her, looking around the kitchen. “Weird question - you’re Jewish?”

****

She nodded, going to boil water. “Yeah. The Magen David on the wall gave it away, right?”

****

“A mix of that, the names, and your accent.” Michael chuckled. “My boyfriend’s dad has a slight accent. You’re an immigrant?”

****

“Yeah, moved here from Israel a couple of years ago. Lived with my aunt until.. Six months ago. Also - boyfriend, you say?”

****

“Mhm. His name is Jeremy.”

****

She smiled a bit as she returned to the table, and put some cookies on it. “That’s a pretty name.”

****

He smiled softly. “A pretty name for a pretty guy. Oh, and, if you don’t mind me asking - why did you move?”

****

“Oh, me and my husband got divorced, and he said he won’t help support me, so I talked to my aunt and she said she’d love to let us be here. Bought all three of us tickets, and.. Now we’re here.”

****

“Oh. Sorry about that.”

****

“It’s okay. We’re better off without his lazy ass anyway.” She laughed, going back to the coffee. “You drink your coffee with milk?”

****

“Yeah, a bit of milk and two sugars.”

****

She nodded, returning to the table a moment later with two mugs. “Okay, here you go.”

****

He smiled and sipped from his coffee. “Thank you.”

****

“No problem. Now, let’s get to Karen, yeah? There’s.. A lot of stuff you need to know. She’s at her grandma’s right now, by the way, so you won’t get to see her until next time you can come over, or when she arrives at school.”

****

Michael nodded. “Okay. And yeah, that’s why I’m here. Uh, what’s the first thing I should know?”

****

“Okay, I don’t know if you’ve worked with kids with Rett syndrome before, so I’m going to start with the basics.” He nodded again as Noa bit her lip, thinking for a bit before speaking up again. “Okay, excuse my English, I don’t think I know enough to explain about it perfectly.”

****

“It’s okay! Your English is great, worst case we can use an online translator.”

****

She nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Rett syndrome is a disorder that affects the brain, and basically slows down physical development - at least, that’s what happened in Karen’s case. There are different..” She struggled for a few moments.

****

“Degrees of the illness?” Michael tried. Noa nodded.

****

“Exactly. See, Karen looks like your average 14 year old, except for the fact she’s in a wheelchair. She understands everything, but she can’t respond to it. She can move her hands and her head slightly, and can smile, for example, but she can’t talk, which makes dealing with everything difficult.”

****

Michael nodded. “Can I have a paper and a pen, so I’ll write it down?”

****

“Oh, I already wrote down everything, I’ll give it to you later.”

****

“Okay. You can continue.”

****

She nodded. “Alright. Karen also has Epilepsy, but she hasn’t had a seizure in a really long while.”

****

“Mhm. Uh, how do you know what she wants exactly?”

****

“Okay, that’s kind of simple - we have PCS cards. You know what those are, right? Cards with symbols?”

****

“Yeah, we have those in case some of the kids go non-verbal for a while.”

****

“Okay. We also have a tablet, again with PCS symbols, but that’s for the more specific cases.”

****

He nodded. “Alright, so it’s not too difficult, I think.”

****

“Yeah. You ask her something, and she turns her head to the card with her answer.”

****

Michael nodded again, taking a sip from his coffee. “Okay. Anything else I need to know?”

****

“She’s lactose intolerant, if you’re talking about stuff like that. Also, her hands shake a lot, but don’t worry about it. It’s a part of the illness.”

****

“Alright. Now - what does she like?”

****

“Oh, Karen  _ loves  _ music. Mostly calm stuff. Whenever she hears a guitar her eyes light up and she starts grinning.”

****

“Oh! I can kind of play the guitar and the ukulele, but my boyfriend is a musical  _ genius.  _ I don’t always work at the school - sometimes I do it in my place, sometimes in the kid’s place - so if I get to be with Karen here or in my house Jeremy can probably play some music for her.”

****

Noa grinned. “Really? That would be great!”

****

Michael nodded, smiling as well. They continued talking, only stopping when a half-naked Dana ran into the kitchen, speaking in quick Hebrew. After she was tucked into bed, Michael and Noa kept talking until 7:30, when Michael had to leave.

****

“It was great meeting you,” Noa said, smiling. “Karen is in great hands.”

****

Michael smiled back. “I’m glad you think so. It was great meeting you as well. We’ll keep in touch.”

****

She nodded, leading Michael to the door. “We will. Bye!”

****

“Bye!”

****

Noa closed the door behind him as he went to his car. Michael dialed Jeremy’s number and told him everything as he drove back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, and hope y'all liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> a giant thank you to my beta, @redlightningart on tumblr! and a huge thank you to my friends for reading this and telling their opinions about it and just validating me lmao  
> please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
